Bittersweet
by NarcissaBiscuit
Summary: It was strange how peaceful loneliness could be, however one does not notice that until they are no longer alone. That is why it was so bittersweet.
Authors note - I have tried and failed so many times to write a dramione story, all the ideas are there but I just feel it's all boring and repetitive. So I've created my own character

Setting : cannon up to 8th year hogwarts, most students return to finish exams etc.

Disclaimer : I own nothing accept the stuff you don't recognise etc.

Bittersweet.

Lonely. The concept of loneliness is a strange thing is it not? To be alone , no one around you, no one to speak to, just you and the voices in your head. It's strange that you can feel so alone and be surrounded by so many people. It's strange that 1000 other people can watch you drowning and not care. This kind of loneliness was a feeling Alyssa Avery knew all too well.

On September first she stood alone on plait form 9 3/4 and watched groups of friends hug and rejoice and wave good by to proud parents and excited first years blush and shy away from everyone and everything. She stood despite everything, proud of her green and silver tie and expensive robes. She knew she was an out cast but she didn't really care.

Her father had been one of Voldemorts most loyal followers, vicious, evil and in-yielding. He was dead now, a casualty of war, but nobody cared, just another face, just another dead man they didn't have to waste galleons on by putting him in Azkaban.

Her mother was still alive - well her heart still beat but her mind was gone. It had died along with her father in the war.

Alone. She was all alone.

As she walked down the narrow corridors of the hogwarts express she noticed that no one made eye contact with her. She noticed that compartment doors closed and bags were placed on seats. The other students were making sure she didn't get the impression she was welcome to sit with them. Alone. She walked all the way to the end of the train before she found an empty compartment.

Empty accept for a blonde boy.

"I didn't think you'd be back"

The boy looked up quickly at her words a grim scowl set into his pale features.

"Nor I you" he relaxed visibly as he recognised her. He gave an uncomfortable roll of his shoulders before running a thin finger through the fog clouding the window. "Mother wanted me to finish my studies."

"I see" nodded Alyssa taking a seat opposite him.

It felt strange to conversate. As though it was a skill she had lost practice in.

"Yourself?"

She looked up and knitted her brows, in truth she was not sure what brought her back. She was shocked when she had been invited back if she was being completely honest.

"I just want to graduate so I can get away" she replied, crossing her hands neatly in her lap.

"I can understand that" he nodded before looking down at the book he was holding again. They spent the rest of the journey in silence only to be disturbed by the prefects telling everyone to robe up.

She grimaced when she saw a ginger head poke it's way round the door. The weasley girl.

She watched as the girl crinkled up her nose "what the fuck are you two doing here"

"Fuck off weaslette" Draco seethed, a snarl contorting his features.

"Fucking murderers" she snarled right back her right hand twitching, dying to grab for her wand.

"I'm sure your hands aren't exactly clean" Came his response.

"They are clean of innocent blood" she directed a pointed look at Alyssa who rose instantly.

"Leave it Al" Draco grabbed her arm pulling her back down roughly beside him. "That's exactly what they want."

Alyssa counted to ten in her head.

"You can see were robed Ginevra. Now fuck off"

The ginger girl gave one last scowl before slamming the door and stalking back down the corridor the way she came.

"It's not going to be a peaceful year" Draco ground out.

Alyssa nodded in agreement as she watched the trees pass by the window.

It's strange how peaceful loneliness could be, yet one doesn't realise it until they stop being lonely. It was bittersweet.

end of chapter one - sorry it's so short the rest with be much longer.


End file.
